


Take The Time

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU College, Blushing, College, College Stiles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek Hale, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Shy Stiles, Stiles is nervous, relationships, sterek, timid, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek appreciates how cute Stiles really is.





	Take The Time

“Stiles?” Derek calls from the living room.

Stiles hears him, but doesn’t get up. “Yeah?”

Stiles is quiet when he replies. Well, he’s always quiet. He’s trying to study, college finals and all that. He’s glad he doesn’t live in the college dorms, because then he’d be put with someone. There’s a small chance his roommate would be exactly like him, but there’s a large chance his roommate would be a party freak who doesn’t study. And is extremely loud.

Instead, him and his boyfriend Derek stay in an apartment together. At first, Derek said he’d pay for Stiles to live there, but obviously Stiles could not let him. It’s nice though. Living with your boyfriend and waking up in his arms, then going to sleep in them.

He’s sitting at the kitchen table, highlighter in hand whilst he reads. He’s wearing Derek’s dark blue t-shirt, that is way too big on him. With that, he wears matching blue pyjama pants of his own. 

“Come here!” Derek says.

Stiles puts the highlighter down and lays his head on the books. “I can’t! What do you need?”

Derek walks in, shirtless but wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips. 

“I was going to ask what you wanted on your pizza.”

“Uh, whatever you’re having, I guess...” Stiles mumbles. He mostly mumbles, except this time he sounds sad.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks, bending down to be at the same height Stiles is when he’s sitting. Well, Derek next to Stiles is...kind of cute, in his opinion; how short Stiles is compared to him.

”I’m okay, Der,” Stiles replies, trying to give his boyfriend a smile. 

Derek reaches his hand out and flicks hair off of Stiles forehead, gently. “You seem stressed. And tired. You look like you need a hug.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Stiles says and laughs. 

”Is that...my shirt?” 

Stiles’ face immediately heats up and his eyes widen. “S-sorry-“

“Don’t be, seriously. You look adorable,” Derek compliments.

Stiles blushes at that. Derek always knows how to make him flushed. Stiles stands up and Derek quickly looks him up and down. With his messy brown hair and loose trousers, it looks like he just rolled out of bed.

Stiles is about to go to the sink, until Derek wraps his hands around his waist from behind. Stiles feels himself being lifted off the ground and he squeals - yes, squeals. He didn’t even know he could do that, until now. Derek spins him around, whilst Stiles clutches his hands around Derek’s arm. 

“Derek! Why?”

“What’s that? You want me to carry on?”

“No!” Stiles exclaims and laughs, a massive grin on both their faces.

Derek lets him go and Stiles turns around to face him, giggling. “You know I can’t lift you up, right?”

“‘Cause you’re so fragile,” Derek says, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. He grabs Stiles’ face on each side, with both hands, whilst Stiles looks down.

“You’re so fucking precious,” Derek mumbles. “Such a cute baby.”

Stiles touches Derek’s muscular bicep. “Studying time.”

Derek lets go of Stiles’ face and frowns. “Nope. You’ve done enough of that today and each time you do, you just look miserable.”

“I’m not miserable anymore, am I?” Stiles asks, whilst on his tip-toes to ghost his lips over Derek’s ear.

“You’re a tad miserable right now,” Derek replies and Stiles furrows his eyebrows at that. “Because you haven’t had a hug yet.”

With that, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and Stiles immediately does the same. It’s so warm, being in Derek’s arm. Stiles nuzzles his head into Derek’s neck, leaving a few kisses. They stand there for a bit, embracing each other. 

And Stiles doesn’t study for the rest of the day.


End file.
